soul of fire and ash
by cheetahroselily
Summary: Im Asha come and read about how my life was and my continues burning desire to protect my sister with my life. Things are not always easy when you have 3 boys who want to date but you honestly dont date anymore and that your just not interested. Will my dad see sense and believe im real. How will i trust people when im having an inner battle with myself. I suck at summaries R
1. Chapter 1: Face to Face

**AN: ****My first fanfic please go easy on me and i sorta wrote this really early in the morning and im just really bad at punctuation.  
**

I ran through the streets dodging in and out of people. Only looking back a couple of times to see if he's following. He isn't but I have to keep on running because If I stop now he will find me and take me back, like before and I don't want to ever go back there. Not now, not ever I was deep in thought about where and what I'll do once I had left the area when I ran into a boy around my age with floppy brown hair with a lot of freckles and wearing a pink t-shirt, a purple hoody and jeans with black converse. A second later I was up on my feet and just about ready to run off with a tenner I'd snatched while going down the boy pushed me down shouting "Oi! What ya playing at mate give it back yeah" I croaked as I spluttered the words out "get off me will ya"

"Not till ya give me my money anyway who are ya" he demanded as he pulled my navy blue hood down.

* * *

Liam's P.O.V

I pulled the navy blue hood down and I instantly knew that she was a runaway. Her caramel brown hair was matted and I swear I could see the faintest stains of blood in it as well. Her eyes were red and swollen and traces of wet tracks were stained onto her face. She'd been crying recently. I was bought back to reality by the girl pushing me off of her she climbed to her feet dropped my money and looked straight through me. She looked terrified I wanted to know why so when I turned and saw a grubby tall and well-built man and he was walking towards us. I turned back to look at the girl but she was already running away. I don't know why I did it but I did it. I chased after her. I called out to her as we turned into an alley "OI! Wait for me will ya".

* * *

Asha's P.O.V

I stopped in an alley why was that boy following me he's just gonna get himself killed I thought. "God damn it dead end" I cursed. Sharply I spun round at the touch of a hand on my shoulder thank god it was just that kid and not Craig. I once again stared right through him to see my worst nightmare my step farther. Blanking the boy I pushed past him and walked towards Craig but stopped when I was about halfway up the alley. I was now too scared to move any closer. I watched as Craig moved forwards I saw him pull something out of his manky jacket pocket. After seeing that it was a knife I felt a smile creep onto my face and I couldn't help but laugh at this. Any normal person would be scared of death but not me. For years now I've wanted death to pluck my helpless spirit out of my lifeless body and add me to its collection. He stands right in front of me now. I can feel his alcohol smelling breath on my dirty face.

"well, well, well would ya look at that we're standing face to face once again, it reminds me of the first time we met and then I locked you in the tiny cupboard for a month" he cackled I stayed silent even though I knew he would get mad and then plunge the cold steel knife into me and after a minute of complete silence, (even that boy was scared stiff good for him he was in the shadows and Craig had still not noticed him), that's exactly what he did. At first I winced at the pain but I quickly learned to savoir it. The last thing I saw before collapsing was him running of dropping the knife as he does and that boy rushing up to me.


	2. Chapter 2: A Familiar Face

**AN: Okay second chapter i'm on a roll. I just hope it lasts. Please leave a review. Last chapter i forgot to do the disclaimer so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own any dumping ground characters just my current and future OC's.**

Liam's P.O.V

I was sitting on a chair at the station waiting for mike to come pick me up. They said they're gonna take me down the station to explain what happened, Again. Also till Mike can pick me up and take me home. The only thing I could think about was who was that man? Was she gonna be alright? Is she alive or dead? What the hell was going on? "Liam…" I snapped my head up to see the balding man, Mike "hey… can we go home now?" I asked and he nodded.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I spent the all day in my room apart from when I had dinner and a shower. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was out like a light. I guess witnessing a stabbing makes you tired.

Asha's P.O.V –

I awoke to a blinding light and instantly I knew where I was and was guessing that a simple lie wasn't gonna fool anybody now. A nurse came into view not just any nurse but my most favorite nurse here, Maria. I felt a smile creep onto my face as she spoke "Hello again it's good to see your awake". I always did like the sound of her voice it was always comforting and soothing. Before I sat up I saw her move the light to the side. As I pulled myself up into a sitting position and the strange thing is why didn't I feel any pain I should've felt some pain. I felt nothing my body was numb like after your foot gets pins in needles and then it feels so big that you can't actually feel much when you're walking. "We gave you painkillers so it would numb the pain and I guess it worked" Maria said with a smile on her face. "I guess it did" I replied with a light giggle. I looked up at the opening door to reveal a doctor walking in. "Ah Miss Peyton it's good to see you're up" he grinned as he flicked through his clipboard. "Well it's nice to see you're still in the business doc." This made Maria laugh as she left the room. "Yes. We have already cleaned and stitched your wound so you shall be free to go in a couple of days. But you will have to be kept in for observations. You'll also be happy to know that your step-father Craig has been arrested with the help of the young lad who witnessed the incident and called for the ambulance. If it weren't for him you would be deceased. So if I was you and I was to see him again I would personally thank him. Anyway back to business we shall be putting you on antibiotics for 3 weeks which shall start tomorrow. Due to the events of today you'll have a social worker. I wish I could tell you what happens next so it's not coming from a person you just met but it is not my place." It all came out in such a rush that I could've sworn my head span around the room. Wait did he just say social worker I don't know whether to be happy or upset so I went with nervousness and anxiety. I was relieved to know that Craig was in police custardy but then it hit me for how long would he be in custardy.

A fair skinned and small woman walked in her golden locks tied into a sharp bun on the top of her head. The grey suit she wore and the way she clutched a briefcase in her right hand gave the impression that she was extremely serious about her job or she just got out of a meeting. I stared at her blankly trying to decide if she was help or a hinder to my way of life and my own plans for my own future. There was no doubt in my mind that she would become a huge hinder. She cleared her throat then waited for me to say something. Of course her being new to me and me to her I could portray myself to her in any way I wanted. But I didn't speak I decided to let her talk first no matter what. "Hi I'm Katherine Clare, er your social worker but you can call me Kat" she held out her hand for a friendly hand shake. So she got my hint about who was going to talk first. "Asha, Asha Peyton" I replied grasping the outstretched hand. "Well I better get out your way besides I have to go see another patient" his reply was quick as he speed walked out of the room something had made him uncomfortable it was as clear as day.

"Sorry I would have changed into some more relaxed cloths but I actually just got out of a meeting… about you and the incident. I suppose you would like to know what's going on then." She sat down onto one of the hospital bed side chairs and places her briefcase onto the floor leaning against a chair leg. "Did you even need to ask that question" she must have caught onto my sarcasm as she started to speak again.

"Anyway as you have already been informed that your step-father has been arrested I'll get straight to the point. The social services have been looking for a suitable homing placement for you like with relatives but…" she stammered as if she was regretting to have to tell me something if she couldn't speak up towards me than how could she get her own say in any type of meeting I wondered. "As your mother has a record of repetitive drinking and petty crime we can't allow you to live with her and with your father in America, New York refusing to acknowledge your existence you can't live there with him. So really the only place the government can place you is a child's care home. When you are discharged you shall be taken back to your current flat in which you use to live and collect any items you possess that you would like to keep. Then from there to a nice friendly care home where you'll live and get the proper care that a child your age needs. The care home is called Elm Tree and the staffs there are super kind. Oh but now I'm getting way ahead of myself. Here comes the bad part we found something disturbing which is hard to tell you." And again she's hesitant to tell me something most probably important. "You have a younger brother but h-" "Save your breath I already know what happened to him it's because of his death I decided to leave for good but… Craig found me and now I'm stuck in here" I sharply interrupted her before she could even finish her word let alone sentence. "Oh, um. I'm gonna go and sort out some paper work for something important. I'll check up on you later yeah." She finished as she made her way out of the room.

The sooner I'm out of here the better I thought. I lay down again as I was tired. As soon as my head reached the pillow I was sound asleep.


End file.
